Suicide Bomber
|} Upgrade Progression Yellow indicates increase from previous level. Underline Indicates Max Value. Build & Repair Times Related Special Ops Additional Facts *At Level 6 and above, the Suicide Bomber can run almost as fast as the Rocket Buggy . This makes them useful for taking out Mortar Turret's. *One Suicide Bomber at Level 1 can destroy a Level 1 Challenger with full health. *2 Suicide Bombers Level 10+ can take a Level 8 Mega Tank. *To avoid Suicide Bombers, 'Snipers can be used in Platoons. *If an attacking Platoon contains Infantry Units and is being rushed by a[[ R.U.B.I| R.U.B.I.]] controlled Suicide Bomber a single Infantry Unit sent running towards him will cause the Suicide Bomber to detonate before reaching the rest of the platoon. *3 Suicide Bombers are awarded to New Players on Day 3 of the "Spoils of War". *This unit can be found on Kamikaze, Ring of Fire and Double Agent special ops. *If playing on Facebook, the Suicide Bomber is modeled under the game and removes the detonator to look like a thumbs-up. Tactical Uses ( Opinions ) 'In Attacking' *Turrets can sense the damage capability of a unit so its a poor option to use it with Riflemen or Heavy Gunners. *The best advice would be to use them in different squad no matter what! *They can be best used in two possible ways: **Have something take damage which has higher health and then deploy the suicide bomber squad, while the unit of yours take damage, the suicide bomber will destroy the selected target. **Deploy them with units in same squad which has higher damage or DPS while the turrets shoots these units Suicide Bombers can take the turrets out. *Need to dodge some unfriendly fire? Use a Suicide Bomber to draw Mortar Tower (Mortar Turret) heat and distract the enemy -- they're extremely resistant to mortar fire and their speed makes them ideal for the task. 'In Defending' *As Suicide Bombers cannot hit air, it is strongly advisable to pair them with Anti Air units. *The best defense with these can be done by hiding them around your base and turning on the "normal mode" or "aggresive mode" as the "stand ground mode" will get them killed as soon as it gets in range of the enemy platoons. In-Game Quotes 'Known Issues' Hit Expand to View This Section Listed here are bugs that have been identified with this Unit or Feature. Once fixed each issue will be moved to Resolved. Existing Known Bugs : * Resolved Bugs : * Forum Discussion Links : * Gallery SuicideBomberLevel11.png|Level 11 (Veteran) SuicideBomber-Lv10(Barracks-Lv10)-Repair.jpg|Level 10 Repair Time with a Level 10 Barracks Upgrade-SuicideBomber-Lv09-Lv10.jpg|Upgrade Level 9 to Level 10 SpoilsOfWar-SB.png|Spoils of War - Day 3 Bonus Bomer ss.jpg suicide bomber 10.jpg|Suicide Bomber upgraded to level 10. File:SuicideBomber-Stats-Lv04(Barracks-Lv05).png|Level 4 Stats (Barracks Level 5) File:SuicideBomber-Stats-Lv09(Barracks-Lv10).png|Level 9 Stats (Barracks Level 10) File:SuicideBomber-Stats-Lv10(Barracks-Lv10).png|Level 10 Stats (Barracks Level 10) File:SuicideBomber-Stats-Lv11(Barracks-Lv10).png|Level 11 Stats (Barracks Level 10) Navigation ---- Category:Infantry Category:Suicide Unit Category:Unit Category:Ground Unit Category:Special Op Unit